


Twister

by Winter_Dong_Tian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lol it's super cheesy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Dong_Tian/pseuds/Winter_Dong_Tian
Summary: Hanamaru and Yoshiko play a fun game of Twister.





	Twister

"Let's play Twister, Zuramaru! I bet you'll fall down first!" Yoshiko exclaimed, posing as she held the colorful game box out in front of Hanamaru eagerly. 

Hanamaru smiled up at her childhood friend and shut her book, standing up from the couch. "Challenge accepted, zura!" Hanamaru replied, matching Yoshiko's excitement. However, there was one problem that she had with playing the game. "Won't the tornado mess up your living room?" Hanamaru asked, confused as she glanced at the box that Yoshiko was holding. Surely a twister couldn't be brewed up from that small box, right?

Yoshiko looked at her quizzically for a moment before she understood what Hanamaru was saying. "No, not that kind of twister. It's Twister, you know? The game where you have to put your hands or feet on the different-colored circles?" Yoshiko said, realizing that Hanamaru really didn't know much about modern culture as she explained the game to her. 

"I don't really know what you're talking about, Yoshiko-chan. But I'll try to learn, don't worry!" Hanamaru said. She could definitely learn how to play this "Twister" game!

"Great! Let's start, then! I'll go first to show you how to play," Yoshiko said. She took the Twister mat out of the box and spread it out on the floor, and then removed the spinner from the box. "Okay, so first we spin the spinner!" Yoshiko said, spinning the plastic spinner. It landed on right foot blue, so she put her right foot on a blue circle. "And you put your hand or foot on the circle it tells you to! That's how you play."

"Oh, I see, zura! It's my turn now, right?" Hanamaru asked, and Yoshiko nodded. She spun the spinner and it landed on left foot yellow, so she put her left foot on one of the yellow circles. 

They continued playing the game like that until they were so tangled up that they couldn't even reach the spinner. Yoshiko ended up slipping on the mat and falling down on top of Hanamaru, who squealed in excitement and came face-to-face with her. Yoshiko and Hanamaru giggled endlessly at the absurdity of the whole thing, feeling almost as though they were classmates in kindergarten again. They eventually noticed how close their lips were to each other, causing Yoshiko to blush madly and look away from Hanamaru’s face, which was hard to do considering how close they were. 

"Um, it was your turn, right zura?" Hanamaru said, and Yoshiko nodded, unable to meet Hanamaru's eyes. "Well, I think the spinner says that you should move your lips to my lips," Hanamaru said quietly, blushing up a storm as Yoshiko turned back to look at her, her eyes widening. Yoshiko then nodded, smiling softly before leaning in to kiss Hanamaru, who happily reciprocated. 

Twister was a game that they were definitely going to have to play again.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this was super short and sweet! Thanks for reading!


End file.
